It is already known for the purpose of checking the functioning of a computer to divert the access from the normal working (main) memory of the computer to an alternate memory. In this alternate memory, other program flows or other data for the program flows can then be used, and a check test can therefore be carried out as to whether the computer then better monitors (registers) its open-loop and closed-loop control functions. Furthermore, so-called debuggers are known which generate statements concerning the internal operating states of the computer. Checking of this type was only possible in the laboratory but not under the near-series conditions of the computer.
The method and the device of the present invention have the advantage that it is possible to check the functioning of the computer under real operating conditions. In this context, both the functioning of existing programs as well as the effects of alterations of programs on the functioning of the computer can be analyzed.
It is particularly advantageous to obtain information concerning the states of the registers or ports arranged in the computer. By integrating the analysis program into the normal operating system, it can be assured that important functions can still be monitored by the computer. Thus it is assured that even when applications are running, no disruptions of the essential open-loop or closed-loop control functions of the computer occur as a result of the analysis.